


Halloween with my Omega

by lawismyname



Series: By blood and love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin and Mike, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Erd and Petra, Beta Oluo and Gunther, Businessman Levi, Eren's 17 now, F/M, Happy Halloween guys, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Eren, Sibling Incest, Taller Levi, Underage Sex, door sex Lol, long haired eren, poor moblit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Years had passed since Eren's first heat, and he grew to be a perfect and beautiful omega.Halloween is near, and Hanji invites them over their party, jealousy ensues along with some heated dancing that most likely will end up to some sex!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naoki_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki_Hikari/gifts).



> Hahahaaha, I know right, I'm so hyped right now. This is for you Naoki_Hikari , thank you so much for that lovely comment, it made me so happy that I was able to make another fic! Yay ! It doesn't have a pregnant Eren yet, but I hope you'll enjoy this the same even if it's a bit crappy.  
> I did my best with some grammar mistakes, but since I had no beta it's likely littered with so many.
> 
> This is a story with brotherly incest, so please be warned. You are not forced to read and have the right to ignore this fic but please no hate comments, it would only make you look bad.  
> For those who love omega Eren and alpha Levi please enjoy and Happy Halloween!!

Sharp grey eyes faced the clear full mirror to examine his tall and muscled form after he finished donning the black suit over a white button up shirt that enveloped his torso tightly. His muscles rippled underneath the cloth, showcasing them with every movement. With gaze descending to the black slacks and shoes, Levi nodded at himself, satisfied and impressed with his reflection.

He truly had no implementation to dress up for Halloween, he'd rather stay home with his baby brother, cuddling and making out on the sofa but Hanji had broken through their home a few days ago and invited him and Eren to a party at their house. Levi had been ready to decline but Eren accepted their invitation before he could say a word. The older man could've decided against it but those lovely puppy eyes had persuaded him and his resilience broke down as he reluctantly agreed. Eren could go on his own but Levi didn't want to leave his precious baby brother unattended to a bunch of horny people, sweating alphas and betas that would likely be present. Eren even in his simplicity was irresistible as fuck, and those bastards would hoard over his omega, touching and scenting him and that made the alpha attend the stupid party.

Guilt had been part of the reason too. Eren had never been to one before. This would be his first Halloween party outside their house since Levi was protective as fuck and not to mention, extremely possessive. He did not trust other people keeping their hands unto themselves that even when Eren was trick-or-treating as a child, he would be a step away from his younger brother, ready and alert to ward away perverts who feast among precious angels with bright green eyes.

The alpha preferred dressing up as a mafia for the party since his austere expression and strong build made him akin to one. It was also easier to look for clothes and not to mention he didn't have to put on some of those disgusting sticky makeup on his face. 

He placed the fedora on, careful not to distort his hair that he meticulously pushed back and slicked with some wax to prevent some hair from straying into his face.

He gave himself one last look, somehow contemplating if he should bring his father's gun just in case he needed to shoot some idiot who would dare touch his omega but he decided that his fists were much better in introducing pain. Gathering his phone, keys, and wallet, he moved out of the room to head over to Eren.

He entered the bathroom after receiving a "come in" when he knocked. Clad in a black corset and skirt, his omega looked absolutely dazzling as the close-fitted clothing hugged his slender figure beautifully. The skirt was only a mere few inches longer, enough to cover his lovely bottom but exposing those luscious thighs and the alpha could feel the heat stirring in his groin.

His knee high boots clacked against the tilled as Eren pivoted to face him, his chocolate hair swaying with his movements. Eren started growing them, the tips curling over his shoulders and to be honest it was quite fitting for his little brother and Levi would indulge himself in their baths as he took the privilege to wash those silky soft locks.

Red lips stretched to a crooked smile as the omega caught his stare, the brilliant green eyes framed by an eyeliner. It seemed to intensify the beauty of those eyes as they glowed with a mischievous light.

"Like what you see big brother?" He teased and Levi cursed internally as the sinful voice brought a wash of heat downwards. "You look beautiful, doll". He complimented, grey eyes gazing over the soft thighs.

His little brother giggled at his lovestruck expression and wrapped his tan arms around his waist as he got closer.

"You think so? Hanji helped me pick this up, they said you'll like them good." Eren said, pulling away and swirled, his skirt fanning to expose more of those luscious thighs and Levi had to gulp down the lump of hunger on his throat. He deliberately and dutifully ignored the flare of arousal settling to his groin and nodded in reply at his baby brother.

Though Eren was 5'6, his head only reached his chin. Levi was quite tall, but the alpha noted to himself that a lot had change since the day Eren had his first heat.

His limbs grew longer and more flawless, his body lean with blossoming hips that Levi couldn't help but imagine bearing a fragile little child inside. Eren was still cute despite that his chubby cheeks eroded in the process of growth. He was still adorable if not alluring and beguiling with his battling thick lashes and curved lips that seemed to spill bewitching words.

Eren had Levi wrapped around his finger. The brat knew that and he pretty much used his influence to have his way with everything. Though Levi couldn't deny anything from his omega, he loved spoiling him with gifts, kisses and his love.

"You look ravishing, doll. I could just swallow you up, right here, right now." The alpha croaked, throat suddenly so dry, and he tried swallowing his saliva to help with its rawness, but to no avail. The pathway was parched and he though of Eren's slick easing through it as a remedy for its problem.

Eren chuckled, snaking his hands around his neck as the alpha licked his ear. "You look handsome too, Big brother." The brunet purred, and Levi growled lowly, hands founding purchase to those glorious ass and squeezed firmly to earn a breathless moan.

"Easy doll, if you still want to go that party best be not initiating things that will lead to you on our bed, sore and unable to walk for the next day." Levi chided, and slapped the firm but soft cheeks. 

The mention of the party seemed to invigorate the omega, squealing happily as he nodded in understanding, the suggestive thoughts vanishing at once. Tan hands smoothed down his shoulders and to his chest and Levi smirked as Eren's scent clung unto to him. 

 _Possesive brat,_  the alpha mused in his thoughts, but it's not like he's any different. As soon as Eren finished marking him, Levi licked his mark on that tan flesh of his neck and poured aplenty his scent on the omega.

"Let's head over to Hanji now, so we can go home early and have our own party." The alpha murmured suggestively , and Eren replied with an airy "Yes, please".

 

The drive to Hanji took only ten minutes, and as soon as they parked the car, Eren jumped out excitedly from the vehicle, his body seemingly glowing with energy. Levi rang the doorbell a few times before Hanji's face leaped off the threshold. They wore a lab coat stained with who-knows- what, and a pair of goggles, screeching annoyingly as they bounded towards them. Levi successfully stopped their attempt of hugging them with his most menacing glare.

"Levi! Whoa! Calm down sheesh, I'm just trying to welcome you, especially Eren since this would be his first party.'' They whined pathetically, hands twitching to touch the omega.

"No touching" the alpha growled dangerously in warning and received a childish pout from the eccentric brunet. "Aww you're no fun. " They grumbled but did not argue further as they caught sight of Eren. 

"Oh my! You look smoking hot Eren! Told you it fits perfectly! It's no fair Levi gets to you have for his own. He's one lucky bastard if he gets to see that lovely booty everyday!" They screeched, clapping their hands together as they eyed the omega.

Eren blushed as he chuckled, and Levi smiled smugly before bestowing a kiss on his omega's cheek. Of course I am. I'm the only alpha fit to protect him, and give him children. Eren chose me himself as his mate.

"So cute you two! Foods' at the kitchen table, there's Pepsi for our lovely omega, since he's years away from being old enough to drink liquor. And if you ever feel like doing the frickle frackle the third room on the left wing upstairs is clean and ready for use. Just use the keys under the mat." They rambled as they ventured them enter the living room. 

"I really wish I could tour you around, but more guests are coming. Levi will guide you around since he's more familiar with this place. Well, tadaloo! I'll go bother you sometime later. '' And with that they left the couple to accommodate some guests, in which Levi was somehow enlightened with their absence.

Music blared from the speakers, the raucous cheers and hoots accompanying the beating noise. The walls and ceilings were decorated with synthetic spider webs and plastic bats and spiders and Levi cringed at the scent of liquor intermixed with heavy sweat and pheromones that were probably from horny teens that somehow joined into the party. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He hadn't expect that shitty glasses invented so many people to their house.

It was almost overcrowded and Levi sharpened his glare to ward away unwanted company, wrapping his arm protectively around Eren's slim waist.

The brunet was obviously so happy as they journeyed across the room, jovially scanning the surroundings with bright green eyes and Levi felt proud of letting Eren come. His little brother deserved so much happiness, even if that meant other people would be able to be graced with the sight of this beautiful omega.

A variety of food were prepared along the wooden table but Eren indulged himself with a plate of nachos and fries. The brunet had rather keen love and enthusiasm for cheese and potatoes.

Levi grabbed himself a bottle of whiskey from Hanji's shelves and headed to the fridge for Eren's drink. But as he turned around, an alpha was already making a move to his omega. Anger flared like hell's fire, and his jaw tensed as he clenched his jaw tightly in fury.

But Levi needed not to pursue the other alpha as Eren tilted his head, showing Levi's mark proudly and the alpha immediately turned away as he gave up on his attempts upon discovering that the omega had already been mated to someone.

Levi huffed smugly, feeling victorious of having his claim on Eren. 

The raven-haired man handed the Pepsi to the brunet and swallowed a gulp of the alcohol straight from the bottle. 

Hanji once again scurried to them and invited the couple to the living room. Levi rolled his eyes as the scientist rambled about introducing Eren to Levi's acquaintances from work. 

There, on the sofa sat Auruo and he was dressed as a policeman. He was a beta who keep biting his tongue especially in Petra's presence which of course was sitting next to him together with her boyfriend, Erd. The pair were wearing a Victorian era styled clothes and their faces were pale as the undead. Gunther was in a monkey suit, laughing as Moblit, Hanji's assitant, was seemed to be telling a funny story. Mike was a doctor, and Erwin was in a captain america suit. The strawberry blonde beta waved her hand upon recognizing him, and all rest turned their head. 

Hanji jumped to seat near Moblit, squeezing themselves in between Gunther and the blonde beta, and sipped from their cup to obnoxiously ignore the irritated look from Gunther.

Levi nodded in acknowledgement and Eren introduced himself, '' Hi umm, Eren Ackerman, Levi's mate and younger brother. It's nice to meet you!''

They in turn offered their names, with Auruo biting his tongue halfway. Mike only leaned in and sniffed Eren, making the omega squeak and Levi growled in warning. No one was allowed to elicit such cute sound from Eren but him and only him. _No one else_. However the blonde alpha ignored him and smirked.

''Forgive him, that is Mike our Quality Assurance officer. Erwin Smith, Head Manager of Survey Corp. It's an honor to meet you. Levi had never talked about his private life, except of course some information from Hanji themselves. '' Captain America offered his hand and Eren shook it, giving him a brilliant smile and seemingly oblivious to the appreciative look in Erwin's eyes. 

Levi pulled Eren away, and seated at the couch in the farthest end and settled Eren on his lap. The omega indulged his alpha and wrapped his free arm around his neck for support.

"See, I told you Eren was one fine omega! Levi never got to tell us about you, Eren. He seemed to be so tightlip whenever I brought you up, I guess he's one possessive alpha." Hanji squabbled spilling some of their drink as their hands move about clumsily. The shitty glasses must've drunk so much already that they were beginning to slur incoherently.

The raven -haired alpha glared at them pointedly, but decided to ignore them as he took another gulp of whiskey. "Hey, isn't that my whiskey? Awww I was saving that for Christmas." They groused, but didn't say any further as they perceived the twitch on Levi's lips. They don't want Levi to leave yet, anymore words from their mouth might snap the alpha to irritation and Eren would have to go too. Sighing quietly, they decided to just bother Moblit.

"Neh, open up big brother." Eren murmured, poking a chip on his tight lips, distracting him momentarily. Levi allowed it to his mouth and received a kiss from Eren when he did, chewing so satisfyingly at the attention and hearing the gentle peal of laughter.

His co-workers only gaped at him, perplexed at the emotion being exhibited. Levi had never shown such proud yet longing expression that he wore this very moment. Mostly, he was angry if not emotionless and to see a drastic change from the man's disposition was a rarity.

The rest of the hour passed by with shared conversations, and Levi could only watch his omega delightfully interact with the group. Soon, Erd and Petra walked away for some privacy, probably head upstairs, while Moblit and Hanji danced ungracefully (though its more like Hanji acting stupid and drunk) along the upbeat music. The young omega laughed at them as he watched, then nuzzled on his alpha's neck as he sat like a queen on those strong thighs. Levi could feel the jealousy of some alphas' and betas' because Eren was one prime omega. And he would always be proud of being chosen as his mate. He only encased Eren in his arms, showcasing to everyone that Eren belonged to him just as Eren owned him the same.

A suck on his lower jaw extracted him from his thoughts and he looked down to his baby brother. Curling his fingers on the other's chin, he craned Eren's head to face him. "What are you doing doll?" He inquired, and red lips jutted to an alluring pout, beckoning Levi's eyes to gaze on it hungrily.

"Everyone's looking at you, and I don't like it. You're my alpha, you belong to me." Eren murmured childishly, possessiveness hinted on his scent.

"Oh? I think you've misunderstood them love, they're looking at you, not me. They think you're a pretty omega, and they want you." Levi argued, mouthing his mark on Eren's neck.

"Then show them I belong to you. Dance with me alpha." Eren offered, and Levi nodded.

They head to the throngs of people, both aware of the eyes that trailed along to watch them.

Eren turned his back to Levi and placed those pale hands on his thin waist. Eren started a slow but sensual roll of his hips, grinding his ass on Levi's crotch, and the alpha's rumble was low and desirous. He followed Eren's movements, swaying his hips as they move to the beat of music. Not a moment later, Eren was already facing him, and he was ravishing that voluptuous mouth as their hips ground seductively, bodies flush and heaving as they devoured each other, making the occupants of the room hot and bothered as the soft sighs and gentle moans of the omega dripping and soiling their minds like sweet poison.

Their lips broke apart, and Levi stared down at fierce green eyes, overcast with lust and desire and the alpha bowed down to whisper in a voice thick and rich like liquor, intoxicating and evocative in the very sense that it sent Eren's mind to a haze.

"Home?" He suggested and Eren replied, breathless and pleading " _Home_ ".

 

They tried making it to the bedroom, but as soon as they entered the house Levi slammed him against the wall, tossing his hat and suit to the floor as Eren awkwardly slipped off his boots.

His cock was already heavy and thickening with their teasing at the drive home and Levi couldn't handle his arousal and need to be inside his little brother.

"Big brother!'' Eren cried, as he snapped his hips hard unto that stiff member of his omega, gyrating their crotches together to create some sweet friction to their painful arousals.

He slipped a hand in between them, groaning as he found the omega's silk panties wet with slick and stretched with his staining cock.

"Eager aren't you, Eren? You're dripping wet. Bet you've been wanting for me to fuck you in front of all those people, showing how much of a slut you are for my cock." Eren moaned wantonly at his words, and he nodded his head fervently. " Yes, I want big brother's cock. I want it so bad. I wanted them to see that I am yours and you are mine with your cum staining me and knot swelling inside."

The alpha slipped a finger in, sucking voraciously on Eren's neck and shoulder, branding the skin with bites and red splotches. "You're so greedy, doll. But I wouldn't have you in any other way. Here's your reward." He sank down on his knees, lifting up the skirt to revealing a hard on straining against the black silk panties.  He nuzzled unto the omega's crotch, eliciting a whine and he took in a deep breath to inhale the sweet scent of his omega.

Pulling the panties off, the cock sprung up, wet and throbbing and Levi gave it a long lick, before swallowing the head in. Eren moaned, hand tugging unto the raven locks and thighs shaking under the pale hands.

The alpha brought his right hand on the round bum, squeezing it before it trailed to the puckered slick hole. Eren let go of his big brother's hair and gripped his skirt up to keep it from covering such obscene scene of his alpha sucking his cock and fingering his hole open.

He tried so hard to keep his hips still when Levi swallowed more of him and pushed another finger in. He was a good omega and he would behave unless Levi told him it was ok to move.  "Big brother-a -alpha please more! '' The brunet cried and Levi started bobbing his head altogether thrusting his fingers into the slick cavern, pulling off sometimes to lick that leaking sweetness in between those supple thighs. Eren's voice filled his ears as the omega mewled, moaned and sobbed with every suck and rub on his prostate. 

He could feel him clenching and tense with his orgasm impending but Levi stopped, towering over Eren as he took his out cock from its restraints. He hoisted the brunet up, wrapping those slender legs around his waist. 

"Ready, baby boy?" Levi murmured, and Eren nodded frantically, desperately.

He slipped his cock inside, groaning as the wet flesh stretched to welcome him inside the contracting walls.

Fingers gripped his shoulders painfully and Levi sheathed all of his length until his balls were touching that beautiful ass.

Resting his forehead on Eren's right shoulder, he allowed his omega to adjust himself from his monstrous size. His breaths came out as pants, and when Eren wiggled his hips, Levi took it as a sign to move. 

He pulled away until the head of his cock, and plunged back in, snapping his hips hard.

The wooden door banged in time with his thrusts, and his aching length pummeled harder and deeper into that tight wet heat.

Eren's voice filled his head, and he pushed him harshly, spreading those lovely thighs as his palms firmly grasped the round flesh of the omega's bottom, his pretty cock rubbing against his stomach.

"Gaangh!! Big brother I'm close, please come inside, fill me with your warm milk. Knot me!" Eren pleaded, voice rough of being used too much and Levi seized his pretty mouth for a heated kiss.

Over and over, he impaled his little brother with his cock, eager to find relief and bring his omega to completion. He angled his thrusts, searching for Eren's sweet spot, and when the omega clenched and screamed his name in his ragged voice, he increased his speed, brutally and relentlessly pounding that lovely ass until Eren arched his back from the door, staining his skirt with his fluids as a strangled moan echoed through his throat. Levi followed after a few thrusts, voice rumbling in exertion as he spilled his thick cum with a deep plunge, his knot uniting them to a tight lock. 

Sharp pants rang into the air. Chests heaving heavily due to their strenuous activity. 

Bumping their noses together, Levi brought his lips against Eren, kissing him lavishly this time and almost apologetically. A breath of a laugh escaped bruised lips, and Eren giggled, pulling Levi flush to him as he peppered kisses on his cheeks. 

"What's so funny, love?" He asked, replying a kiss on the lips with a lick on a pink cheek.

 "I'm just happy that Big brother is mine." Eren confessed although his voice was shy, there was a strong flare of emotion in his green eyes and Levi felt his heart lurch compulsively at the words. The alpha kissed him, his love for the younger male burning aglow. " So am I, love. You're mine and that's all I ever wanted."

" Are you sure about that?" Eren asked, a playful lilt in his voice, and Levi raised his brow in question.

"What about chubby little brats, Levi? Babies with raven hair and big green eyes." Eren offered, petting his head and brushed away his some stray locks on his forehead.

Grey eyes widened minutely, grunting as he took in Eren's words. Could he be?!

Eren laughed at his reaction, and the omega patted his cheeks, almost regrettably.

"No I'm not, sorry I had mislead you. But I was thinking after college graduation, will you impregnate me with your seed? I've been thinking about it and if you don't mind waiting a few more years, that is. I really want to carry your children and start a family with you." Eren explained, gulping when silence had befallen in between them.

" Big brother are you al-" his words cut off when a hot mouth overcame his.

"Yes, I mean I would wait as long as you want me to, love. Hell, I'm just -fuck - I'm just so happy." His words were bumbling along to his extreme happiness. Eren wanted to carry his children and Levi could not ask for more. A family with his beloved omega.

"Better be ready brat, I'll give you a dozen younglings by then." Eren gasped and playfully slapped his shoulder. " Don't be greedy, big brother!" His young brother chided, and Levi only laughed, watching his cute omega pout but not soon Eren's laughter joined his, embracing him tightly as they were still connected.

That night as they lay on the sheets for a night's repose, Levi's dreams were filled with soft little feet padding along the floor, a child in his arms and Eren's belly swollen as he combed his tan fingers along his hair. A smile curled on his lips by then, knowing that it would be his reality in the near future to come.

 

 

 


End file.
